Tus colmillos no me hacen daño
by FreeDom free -me
Summary: En Eclipse, la familia de Tanya no se presenta en la gran batalla, ¿qué pasaría si ella si fuera? los licantropos, los cullen y Tanya. Reto: un giro a la historia Jacob&Tanya. Incluiré Lemons. Reviews en "Go" please.


_Este relato participa en el reto dándole un giro.  
Es la primera vez que decido escribir una historia de Twiligth, así que no se como saldrá.  
Solo espero que os guste muchísimo, y que la disfrutéis, que para eso la escribo._

_**TUS**__**COLMILLOS**__**NO**__**ME**__**HACEN**__**DAÑO**_

Llevábamos meses intentándolo, siguiéndola y cerrando todas sus entradas, no se acercaría a Bella, se eso estaba muy seguro, pero ellos volvieron, él volvió y por su culpa nuestro trabajo se complicó más de la cuenta, cada vez se hizo más difícil todo, sobre todo porque teníamos que tener cuidado en no acercarnos demasiado a los asquerosos chupasangre Cullen, y claro, tampoco podíamos pasar de nuestro territorio, por suerte, Forks era neutral.

Pero, claro, no era solo eso lo que me jodía, sino que la sanguijuela hubiese vuelto con ella, haciéndose el mártir, y diciendo que había sufrido mucho la ausencia de Bella... ella si había sufrido. Pero todo es mucho más fácil desde su punto de vista... claro, como todo va mal, me voy a Volterra a que otros me saquen del apuro... puajs... pensar que ella había puesto en peligro su vida por esa cosa... y es que aun hay algo peor, casi, casi la tenía, casi me dice que me quiere, y casi la beso.

Pero ahora estaba él, al menos estaba protegida... aunque conmigo lo estaba más, eso esta claro.

Ya sabíamos lo que quería Victoria, sabíamos sus planes y su siguiente movimiento, iba a ser muy divertido, estábamos todos entusiasmados con la pelea... habrían muchas sanguijuelas...

Al parecer los Cullen habían llamado a un grupo de tres chicas que vivían en un sitio muy frío, Alaska, aunque claro, para nosotros eso no era nada... bien, pues de ellas tres solo vendría una, era la que mandaba en el grupo, como Carlisle, las otras dos se quedaban, una porque estaba enfadada con nosotros, la otra porque no le parecía ético dejar a la compañera sola... como si entendieran de lo que era ético... si utilizaran la ética sabrían que debían estar muertas… bueno, la que venía se llamaba Tanya o algo así, al parecer Edward había tenido algo con ella, quizá ahora podría aprovechar y ganarme definitivamente a Bella…

Emm… volviendo a la chica chupasangre, hablaban de ella como si fuera especial.

_Los huelo… no falta ya mucho… licántropos_

_¿Quién eres? – preguntó Sam_

_Tanya, no tardaré en llegar, tu debes ser el alfa_

_Si, ya veo que eres… distinta_

_Tranquilo Sam, no me enfadaré porque me llames hibrido, es lo que soy_

Y la conexión desapareció, en unos segundos apareció una mujer, la más hermosa que había visto en la vida, era… ¿Qué era?

_Jajajaja ¿Jacob se ha imprimado de una hibrida?_

_Cállate cabeza de chorlito, yo no me he imprimado de nadie_

_Si ya…_

_Sam, salgo de fase, me acercaré a ellos_

_Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, las proximidades no son buenas, ni para ti, ni para ellos._

_Si_

Genial, no había tardado, ella seguía mirando cauta a los demás, en especial a Edward, yo me había puesto mis pantalones raidos, era impresionante… esa mujer estaba vestida con trapos… seguramente se habrían roto por el camino.

- Oh! Edward, te he echado tanto de menos – dijo ella abalanzándose sobre ese.

- Vaya Tanya, para haber recorrido un camino tan largo, estas fabulosa.

- Si, bueno – dijo mientras se sacaba una ramita del pelo – más o menos.

- ¿Cuándo has salido?

- Hace un par de horas, al final pensaba que no llegaba, hasta que les oí – me miró

- ¿Has venido corriendo en forma de lobo? La última vez que estuve allí no lo habías conseguido, recuerdo que ibas a medias – y se rió

- Si, he practicado mucho, ahora puedo decir que aprovecho todas mis cualidades… aunque no es fácil.

- Y dime, donde estarás, en nuestro territorio, o en el de ellos – él miró a Sam, y luego me miró a mi, que no sabía mucho de que iba la idea.

- Me iré o bien al de ellos, o me iré a cualquier otra parte donde sea neutral, desde que he conseguido entrar en fase no me puedo acercar demasiado a las chicas… mira mis manos, no me fio, estoy segura de que soy menos peligrosa con ellos.

"Menos peligrosa" tenía gracia que dijera eso… ella también bebía sangre de animales ¿no? Me estremecí al pensar en eso.

- De acuerdo, aunque ya sabes que en nuestra casa estarás bien.

- Si, pero ya sabes lo que me ocurre durmiendo, creo que los prefiero a ellos, además, Sam me ha dado confianza, lleva bien a la manada, y el Beta… - me miró a mi de nuevo – parecen buenos, quizá aprenda un poco.

- Tanya – gritó el chupasangre rubio (Jasper) – te toca, atácame

- Esta bien, pero, si pierdo el control, cuento contigo en que no dudarás atacarme.

Se acercó a él, se movía mucho más rápido, daba vueltas todo el rato a su alrededor, el chupasangre rubio estaba hasta mareado, intentaba cogerla, pero no podía, y ella seguía dándole vueltas, cambio de sentido, valla… luchaba muy bien… de pronto entró en fase y se tiró encima de él aplastándolo con sus patas y gruñó, muy, muy fuerte, le iba a morder. Ella miró a Sam, y de nuevo al vampiro, al parecer le había dado una orden directa, pero ella no era de nuestro clan, no tenía porqué obedecer, ella era su propia alfa… algo más le dijo Sam porque se quitó de encima de la sanguijuela y salió de fase en mitad del bosque volviendo vestida.

- Estoy pensando en dejarte a ti sola allí… acabarás con todos ellos

- Lo siento Jasper… perdóname, ¿te he hecho daño?

- No que va, tengo la piel dura, ¿recuerdas? – Sonrió – dime, esa velocidad ¿de donde la has sacado?

- Como soy hibrida tengo más fuerza y rapidez, oigo mejor… esas cosas que tenemos los dos grupos pero un poco más ampliadas que las de uno, pero no el doble, solo un poco más.

- Seguro que yo te gano – dijo la sanguijuela fortachona

- Cuando quieras Emmet.

- Cariño, ven aquí a darme un abrazo, ya tendrás tiempo de pelear con él, te he echado mucho de menos querida

- Yo también a ti Esme, eres como una madre, no se que haré cuando me tenga que ir.

- Mejor no pensemos en eso. – Tanya sonrió.

- Que ropas… antes de irte vendrás y te daré mejores trapos… pareces una sin techo con esas ropas… no se como has podido salir así.

- Alice… - iba a replicar, pero esta la miró mal – vale, vale iré, pero no me muerdas

Todo lo demás pasó sin muchos acontecimientos, con la excepción de que tuvimos que acercarnos y olerles… me estremezco solo de pensarlo. Tanya se fue con la chupasangre pequeña y no tardaron mucho en regresar, llevaba en la mano una maleta y en la otra un botellín de agua a medio vaciar, venían riéndose y cuchicheando algo, podría haberlo oído, pero no le di más importancia.

Cuando ella llegó entró en fase sin hacerse de esperar, su ropa quedó rota y esparcida por el terreno, era preciosa, su pelaje era de color avellana, un rubio dorado muy bonito que brillaba a la luz de un sol que iba saliendo poco a poco, sus ojos era dorados, igual que los de los chupasangre, los demás ya estaban corriendo, no se les veía en el prado, pero ella seguía ahí, mirándome, entré en fase.

_¿Cómo es ser hibrido?_

_Bueno… distinto… vosotros no soportáis estar cerca de ellos, a mi se me hace más llevadero, y no odio ni a unos ni a otros._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no odias a esos chupasangres? – ella se rió_

_Sería como odiarme a mi misma, recuerda Jacob Black que a pesar de que me lata el corazón no es como el tuyo, no soy como ninguno de los dos, y a la vez soy los dos… no espero que lo entiendas._

_Umm – gruñí – quizá deba de estar en tu situación para entenderlo_

_Si, quizá si_

_¡No corras tanto, no tenemos prisa!_

_Perdona, me emociono – se rió otra vez_

Vale, me gustaba, o quizá solo fuera interés por ella, el caso es que quería protegerla y ayudarla en todo lo posible.

_Así que ya reconoces que te gusto ¿eh?_

Odiaba esa sensación, no tener secretos ni para ella, no tener secretos de nada… arg

_No te preocupes Jacob, es agradable saber que alguien que no está muerto te mira ASÍ _

_Lo siento…_

_No te preocupes Jacob_

_Jake_

_Vale, no te preocupes Jake… _

_Oye, ¿Qué haces para guardar tus secretos?, es imposible ver nada de ti_

_Pues… aun no he llegado a comprender todo lo que soy… a pesar de mis años, de hecho hace poco que entro en fase, me ha costado mucho… pero creo que es porque no soy solo licántropo, he pasado toda mi existencia, vida, como lo quieras llamar viviendo como un vampiro… quizá esos recuerdos no estén disponibles para vosotros_

_Ya, como si hubiese una protección para eso_

_Algo así, supongo._

_¿Qué edad tienes? – Ella sonrió pero no contestó – no me voy asustar, me gustan las mujeres mayores_

_Créeme Jake… soy muy vieja_

_Pero cuanto_

_Me comparo a la edad de Carlisle, casi 400 años_

Tragué saliva, la boca se me quedó reseca al pensar lo que me estaba diciendo.

_Sabía que reaccionarias mal_

_No, no, no perdona, es solo que… no te hacía tan mayor_

_En realidad no tengo tantos… yo nací más o menos en 1673, exactamente tengo 330 años – hubo un silencio – eso mismo me pregunto yo Jake… quizá algún día pueda morir de forma definitiva y natural_

Ya habíamos llegado, yo salí de fase antes que ella y me puse de nuevo los pantalones, cuando salí enfrente de la casa de Sam y Emily estaban todos allí hablando animadamente, Tanya llegó segundos después, desde luego la chupasangre vidente era buena con la ropa, estaba preciosa.

Ella se acercó a mi, y me cogió del brazo, lo apretó en forma de saludo… ella estaba… tibia, no estaba helada como los demás chupasangre, era distinta… el estómago se me encogió y respiré hondo antes de acercarme a los demás.

Cuando llegué ella se estaba presentando a Emily, le daba dos besos.

- ¿Sabes Emily? – La aludida la miró a los ojos – tienes un olor agradable, es decir, eludiendo que te pasas el día con Sam y hueles a lobo, tu sangre huele bien.

Emily se puso muy roja, y los demás nos pusimos rígidos… ¿la mordería delante de todos? Me sorprendí cuando vi como se alejaba de ella con naturalidad y se sentaba en una banqueta. Y siguió hablando

- Tengo hambre – los demás aun nos pusimos mas serios en especial Emily, y ella se dio cuenta – he dicho hambre, no sed… - luego nos miró con desconfianza y añadió – creo que me iré a Forks… estaréis más tranquilos si yo no estoy aquí.

Se levantó y se fue. Me senté donde segundos antes había estado ella, y miré a Sam

- Ve a por ella chaval… prefiero que se quede aquí

Salí corriendo, sabía que ella no se había trasformado, lo olía, y por suerte no tardé mucho en alcanzarla, estaba siguiendo la carretera.

- Por favor, vuelve – la cogí del brazo

- No, Jake, no estoy bien allí, Emily se pone nerviosa con mi presencia, solo he dicho que su sangre huele bien, eso es todo… y que tenía hambre

Era cierto, tenía hambre, le rugían las tripas.

- Vamos – estiré de ella – Emily tiene que haber preparado algo para comer, ven con nosotros, va – estiré un poco más y me siguió dócilmente.

Cuando llegamos los demás ya se estaban comiendo toda la bandeja de salchichas que había preparado Emily… traidores… me abalancé sobre ellos y les aparté como pude, ¡yo también quería comer! Ya tenía la boca llena cuando Tanya se había acercado, miraba a Emily con mucha timidez, se acercó a ella despacio y susurró

- Lo siento, no pretendía que reaccionaras así… solo fue un comentario.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Como sabe la sangre de humanos? – Paul siempre tenía que dar el cante, ella se quedó sorprendida… y no era para menos, minutos antes se iba porque notaba la tensión a su alrededor y ahora el capullo de Paul le soltaba eso… nos quedamos petrificados, y ella lo miró fijamente sin decir nada, y creo que sin respirar.

- Pues… cuando muerdas a alguien me lo cuentas Paul

- El vampiro eres tú

- Nunca he probado la sangre humana Paul, tengo el historial más limpio que Carlisle

- ¿Nunca?

- Jamás en los 300 años que soy HIBRIDA – remarcó la palabra… no le hacía gracia que la encerraran en un solo grupo, tenía que preguntarle por qué.

Ella comió mucho, casi más que yo y eso… ya es decir.

- ¿Qué os ha parecido la explicación del chupasangre rubio?

- Práctica… los neófitos serán divertidos

Me fijé, Tanya se estaba poniendo muy blanca, como un vampiro y se cogía de la tripa. Cuando la miré se estaba levantando del asiento.

- Perdona Emily, ¿el baño?

- Arriba la primera puerta

Cuando escuchó eso salió corriendo, a los minutos bajó con la frente perlada y aun más blanca de lo que estaba

- ¿Te ha sentado mal la comida?

- Creo que ha sido al mezclar… juro no hacerlo más en lo que me quede de existencia.

- ¿Mezclar? – preguntó Embry con cara de extrañado, ella le devolvió la mirada, como si estuviese diciéndole "no quieres oírlo" pareció no darse cuenta y ella suspiró resignada.

- Antes de venir he hecho un alto por el camino, no quiero riesgos.

- ¿Qué fue? – esta vez, lo miró furiosa

- ¡No quiero hablar de eso! ¡No es agradable! Es una necesidad asquerosa… yo no tendría que ser esto, no tendría…

Estaba seguro de que su historia sería muy interesante.

- Cuéntanos tu historia – la animó Sam – si quieres

- ¿No la habéis visto verdad?

- No, hay puertas en tus recuerdos y en todo, tienes que explicarnos como lo has conseguido

- Me temo, que para eso tendrás que dejarme que te muerda… - lo miró con sonrisa de suficiencia – creo que hay recuerdos a los que no podéis acceder, porque yo en esos momentos, era un vampiro.

- Hemos podido ver un poco – añadió Jared

- No lo suficiente. Mis padres y yo teníamos una casa muy bonita y agradable, de esto hace casi 312 años, yo era una mujer muy feliz, tenía 18 años, y aunque debería de haber estado ya casada mis padres no se preocuparon demasiado. Un día salí al jardín que teníamos, recuerdo que era precioso y que me gustaba pasar allí las tardes en verano, viendo las flores y oliéndolas, ya era noche entrada. Vi aparecer una mujer, estaba blanca como la cal, me llamó por mi nombre, como si me conociera, pensé que sería amiga de la familia o de mi madre, no me molesté en preguntarle porque entraba por detrás y no por delante como era correcto, ni tampoco en que hacía tan tarde sola por las calles. Cuando me acerqué a ella me estiró del brazo, noté lo fría que estaba, y lo dura que era, me mordió a unos metros de donde estaba mi casa y algo pasó, yo comencé a vibrar y ella asustada me soltó, caí entre la maleza, y ahí pasé la noche, desangrándome y notando como me quemaban las venas, era insoportable, y me fui de allí corriendo, me interné en el bosque que estaba cerca de mi casa, no se porque me alejé de ella, estuve un mes con unos dolores horribles entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, me alimentaba como podía, al final un día cesó, de golpe. Me sentía fuerte, poderosa… y notaba la sed, me alimenté de animales hasta hartarme. Un día fui a mi casa, mi madre estaba llorando en el sofá, la veía desde fuera, mi hermano que por aquel entonces tenía 13 años estaba en el jardín, justo donde yo estaba, arrugó la nariz, recuerdo que comenzó a vibrar, entró en fase delante de mis narices, y gruñía, mucho, me asusté y salí corriendo de allí, y me fui. Nunca regresé. Con el tiempo comencé a investigar, descubrí que en mi familia, como en la vuestra se habían presentado casos, pero al revés que aquí, allí los mataron acusados de brujería… esa es mi historia.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no te transformaras mucho antes?

- Quizá porque era feliz y no tenía la necesidad, vivía una vida relajada y placentera, no tenía motivos.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haber sobrevivido? – Quil era estúpido, ¡como le podía preguntar eso!

- Todos los días.

Es posible que después de que dijera eso todos la quisiéramos más, que nuestro aprecio por ella aumentara, era sincera y eso se le veía, y nos hacíamos una ligera idea de por lo que había pasado, y también que detestara ser lo que era. En eso, yo, estaba de acuerdo con ella, yo tampoco quería ser licántropo, mi vida habría sido más fácil como humano.

- Chicos, se está haciendo tarde, deberíais regresar cada uno a su casa y dormir… tenéis que estar descansados. – Como siempre Emily hacía de nuestra madre, se preocupaba mucho por nosotros, más que nosotros mismos.

- Tanya, te quieres quedar con nosotros – dijo hiendo hacia Emily para tenerla entre sus brazos – o prefieres irte con Jacob.

- Umm… - los miró abrazados y luego me miró a mi – me iré con el Beta. – me sonrió

Todos salimos de la casa, algunos se quedaron, iban a hacer guardia, yo en lugar de ir con Bella y estar todo el tiempo vigilando quise ir con Tanya, no quería dejarla sola. Fuimos todo el camino riendo y hablando, hasta llegar a casa.

Cuando entramos vi a mi padre sentado en su silla mirando la tele, la miró sorprendido, y ella como siempre ante la mirada inquisidora de Billy se desenvolvió con naturalidad.

- Hola, tu debes ser Billy, el padre de Jacob… encantada – se acercó y le dio dos besos – esto… Jacob – mi padre la miraba fijamente sin decirle nada, que descortés - ¿Dónde tenéis el baño? Me gustaría asearme un poco.

- Es esa puerta de ahí – se la señalé, sabía que mi padre quería hablar conmigo.

- No es humana

- No

- No es quileute

- No

- Tampoco vampiro

Me quedé callado, yo tampoco sabía muy bien lo que era, pero intente explicárselo lo mejor que pude.

- Ella es un híbrido, entre vampiro y licántropo, ha venido desde Alaska

- No sabía que en Alaska también hubiese

- Papa, ella no es de allí, fue allí mucho después

Me miró pensativo y sorprendido

- Vale – hizo como que lo entendía, suspiré, por suerte él era así, no me tendría dos horas intentando hacerle entender… menos mal.

En esos momentos Tanya salió del baño con el pelo húmedo y los brazos y el escote mojado, respiré hondo, tranquilidad, me dije a mi mismo, me puse a temblar, respiré otra vez, no tenía que perder la calma, respiré otra vez más… ya estaba mejor.

- Tanya, ven

Ella me siguió a mi cuarto, la cama era grande, pero no sabía si lo suficiente para los dos… al fin y al cabo yo me estiraba tanto que me salía por todos los lados.

- Este es tu cuarto… es… que cama más grande. ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

- Pues… - se me hacía difícil decírselo – conmigo, quiero decir… si quieres.

- No puedo dormir contigo Jacob

Vale, lo entendía, no se fiaba de mi, no me quería dar falsas esperanzas… ¿Por qué no? No lo entendía, la verdad era que no, ¿por qué?

Me senté en la cama y apoyé la espalda contra la pared, la llamé con la cabeza para que viniera a mi lado, y ella lo hizo, nunca me llevaba la contraria.

- Jake… no es que no quiera, es que no puedo

- Pero… ¿por qué? – Dioooos me moría de ganas de hacerle esa pregunta

Ella no me dijo nada, solo se quitó la camiseta, y eso hizo que me diera otra vez calor, mi temperatura subía, mucho y muy rápido, ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Respirar, respirar, respirar, respirar… llené mi mente de esas palabras y cerré lo ojos, los abrí quería verla, y fue entonces cuando me fijé el calor se me pasó de golpe… me atreví a tocarla

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te lo ha hecho? – tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, mordeduras, arañazos, no me había fijado cuando llegó.

- Me lo he hecho yo.

- ¿Por qué, estas loca?

- No Jake… cuando duermo… - respiró – tu sabes que los vampiros y los licántropos nunca se han llevado bien… si los juntas a los dos en una misma habitación, les será difícil no hacer caso a su naturaleza, que les dice que el otro es peligrosos y que debe dejar de existir… eso en una habitación, si los juntas en un cuerpo…

- Esto es lo que pasa – dije tocándole otra de la espalda

- Si, cuando estoy despierta no pasa nada, porque yo tengo el control, pero cuando uno duerme se desinhibe, y yo necesito dormir, menos que tu o que Bella, pero lo necesito… si estás tu cerca… no me quiero arriesgar.

- No voy a dejar que te vayas

- Jake… no me puedes retener aquí, si me duermo podría causar destrozos muy graves, no solo a mi misma… imagina que ataco a tu padre… Jake, no es seguro.

- ¿Es por eso que no te gusta que te llamen vampiro, ni loba?

- Todo tiene cosas buenas y malas… si soy mas fuerte y rápida que los dos, también debo ser más peligrosa, soy más monstruo que ninguno, no debería haber venido, estaba mejor allí

- ¿Y no atacabas a tus compañeras?

- Yo misma me encargué de instalar una caja fuerte, como la de los bancos, no tienes idea de lo que me costó dar con ella – sonrió – me hice pasar por una ricachona excéntrica que no confiaba en los bancos… ellas tenían la clave, me abrían 8 horas después de que yo entrara y me ayudaban a curar mis heridas

- Pues nos turnaremos, tú duermes primero

- No Jake, no… no cometeré el error de hacerte caso en esto, si me ataco a mi misma… no importa, pero si te hago daño a ti… - me miró con ojos vidriosos, recuerdo que le brillaban mucho.

- Vale, ¿y que piensas hacer?

- Irme al bosque

- Eso tampoco es seguro, estarás cerca de Forks, y hay de los nuestros por ahí

- No tendría que haber venido, no debería estar aquí

- Si, si tenías que venir, porque sino yo no me habría imprimado nunca – mierda… joder Jacob Black… si quieres asustarla vas por buen camino… ¡enhorabuena!

Ella me miró, y en sus ojos vi calor, fue extraño… lo que no esperaba fue su reacción, se acercó a mi, de nuevo se me encogió el estómago, odio esa sensación, me cogió de la nuca y me atrajo hacia ella, el calor aumentó mucho, la cogí de su cadera y la atraje hacia mi. No me besó, estábamos a pocos centímetros cuando paró, me quede hechizado, esa era la palabra. Yo continuaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y respiraba entrecortadamente, ella se arrodilló entre mis piernas y esta vez no se alejó de mí.

Noté sus labios templados y oí su corazón latir más rápido, que generalmente iba muy, muy despacio, tanto que parecía que iba a morirse de un momento a otro, puso su mano libre en mi pecho, la note fría y clavó sus uñas sin hacerme daño, yo con una mano le acariciaba el brazo, y la otra la tenía en su espalda, recorriendo sus cicatrices.

Intenté aclararme las ideas, lo malo es que no podía las tenía dispersas, su sabor, su calor, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tanya me estaba volviendo loco.

La cogí y empuje un poco mientras la seguía besando, ella no puso resistencia y se dejó llevar, ahora yo estaba tumbado prácticamente encima de ella, pero antes de dejarla caer sobre el colchón desabroché su sujetador, pero no se lo quité, aun podía echarse atrás, es probable que en mi fuero interno deseara eso… y no, no lo quería, no quería parar. Pasé de sus labios a su mandíbula, y de ahí a su clavícula, escuchaba su respiración entrecortada, el frio de su aliento en su cuello, yo estaba tan caliente que ella parecía que estaba helada. Me cogía de los omoplatos y apretaba, me atraía hacia ella, como si quisiera que me fundiera con su cuerpo, ambos llevábamos los pantalones vaqueros puestos, los míos me apretaban ya demasiado, quería quitármelos solo para librarme de esa presión, pero me aguanté un poco más, le quité el sujetador, mi paciencia llegaba a su límite y había demasiado calor allí. Ella hizo presión para que me quitara de encima, y le hice caso, esta vez ella se puso encima de mi, se apartó el pelo de la cara y me miró, vi deseo en sus ojos, me acarició todo el pecho, mis músculos, y con un dedo bajó, bordeando mi ombligo – yo resoplé – llegó hasta el botón de mi pantalón, lo desabrochó, yo estaba que explotaba, yo no llevaba bóxers porque quería ir ligero en mis viajes como lobo, así que mis "encantos" no tardaron mucho en estar visibles, ella terminó de quitarme los pantalones, no le quedaba nada por ver… yo también quería ver más así que no tarde en deshacerme de los pantalones vaqueros de pitillo que llevaba Tanya… me sorprendí… la enana esa estaba en todo… lencería. Tuve que poner una cara bastante cómica porque Tanya se rio de mi, también le quité el tanga negro que llevaba… Algo más vio en mi cara que se puso seria de golpe.

- Jake, paremos. – la verdad es que algo me decía que teníamos que parar y a pesar de que yo no quería le hice caso a ella como a mi fuero interno.

- Ven a ducharte conmigo… - estiré de ella y me la llevé al baño mientras caía el agua estuve besándola, es posible que no lo hubiéramos hecho, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera deleitarme con sus labios, así me dedique a besarla y enjabonarla, su pelo me gustaba, también el tacto suave de su piel más fría que la mía, sus muslos, toda ella me gustaba en realidad…

Tanya también me enjabonó el pelo y el cuerpo, deteniéndose más en unas zonas que en otras pero al final acabó, y salimos de la ducha empapados. Me sorprendí al verla entera, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, y las cicatrices, a pesar de que tenía muchas le daba un toque sexy. Yo supongo que a ella le gustaba, porque se quedó mirándome mientras me vestía y creo que no se perdió ningún detalle de mi cuerpo, ni yo del de ella.

Además, tenía una idea para que ella pudiera dormir sin correr ningún riesgo.

- Jake, ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Ven, súbete a la moto – no dijo más y se subió detrás de mí cogiéndose fuerte y aprovechando para sobarme un poco, yo no pude evitar reírme.

A mitad de camino ya sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, estaba seguro porque se puso más rígida, y también más seria, dejó de tocarme y de darme besos en el cuello. La casa tenía las luces apagadas, yo sabía que era territorio prohibido para mi, pero ahora que estábamos en el mismo bando no creí que fuera importar demasiado, fue Edward quien abrió la puerta y nos invitó a entrar, yo iba cogido de la mano de Tanya que no solté en ningún momento, cuando entré Bella estaba sentada en el sofá hablando con la madre de los chupasangre.

Miré a Bella y le sonreí en forma de saludo, Tanya la saludó con la mano, ella también sonrió y vino a nuestro lado.

Carlisle apareció, al parecer Edward le había llamado.

- Mi hijo me ha explicado vuestro problema

- No creo que yo solo deba ser el indicado de retenerla… además, estoy seguro de que me atacará a mi más que a vosotros

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Pues que ha vivido más como chupa… vampiro que como licántropo.

- Está bien – dijo asintiendo.

Tendría que dormir en el sofá, pero eso a ella de daba igual, solo necesitaba un par de horas.

Estaba agotada por el viaje y no tardó en dormirse, y a pesar de estar preparado para lo que se nos avecinaba, no sabía nada, fue mil veces peor… ella tenía razón en que su fuerza sería el doble a lo normal, además Alice no podía ver lo que iba a hacer puesto que el animal hibrido que era se alzaba a la vez, no reinaba ni uno, ni otro, sino los dos. A Edward le costaba seguir sus pensamientos, nos dijo que era como una discusión interna.

Emmet la tenía cogida por un brazo, y yo del otro, no era cuestión de fuerzas sino de razas, la idea fue de la madre, si había uno de cada a su lado sus dos lados intentarían dividirse. No se si funcionó, pero me costaba esquivar sus arañazos y mordiscos, y al fortachón le pasaba lo mismo, al final, no se como se las ingenió pero consiguió morderme, y no pude evitar aullar de dolor, inmediatamente me soltó y yo aproveché y la bese, solo me decía a mi mismo que tenía que intentarlo, su boca sabía a sangre, a mi sangre, pero no importaba, me guarde el asco y la besé con muchas ganas mientras le decía que la quería entre beso y beso, que estuviera conmigo, que no se fuera… conseguí que se centrara en mi y aunque se movía mucho, no era como antes.

Mientras yo estaba diciéndole todo eso, y besándola, se despertó. Por fin… la tortura había acabado, recobró poco a poco la conciencia, y cuando lo consiguió dl todo yo ya no estaba allí, sino en la cocina de los Cullen con Edward y Bella, que estaba blanca y conteniendo el mareo, y por supuesto, Carlisle, que barajaba las hipótesis de cual sería la mejor solución para curarme con Edward.

- No comparto tu opinión

- Es un licántropo, se supone que están preparados para esto

- ¿Pero y si no Edward? Se convertirá en algo similar a lo que es Tanya

- Tanya nunca había entrado en fase cuando fue mordida

- Ya basta… - estaba muy cansado y adolorido como para ponerme a dar voces – opciones, riesgos y consecuencias – pedí, Carlisle suspiró

- Solo tienes dos opciones: la primera, que elimines por ti solo la ponzoña, de forma natural, eres un licántropo y técnicamente – dijo enfatizando esa palabra – debe ser un medio de defensa propio, pero si no es así nos arriesgamos a que te conviertas pasando por el gran calvario de tu vida, hablo del dolor físico en especial, serías un híbrido, como Tanya, o morirías, porque tu ya has entrado en fase muchas veces, y tu temperatura corporal no es la que tenía ella.

- Vale, ¿la segunda?

- Es la que yo defiendo, y es que nosotros, uno de nosotros te saquemos la ponzoña, con el riesgo de perder el control y que mueras.

- Lo siento – me giré, Tanya estaba en el marco de la puerta mirándome con tristeza

- Tranquilízate

- Juro que me iré y que nunca más volverás a verme, lo siento

- No jures nada que yo no te vaya a dejar cumplir… ¿qué opción te gusta más?

- La segunda… no acabes como yo.

- La segunda, elijo a Edward – Bella me miró horrorizada, seguramente se preguntaba porque lo elegía a él y no a Carlisle que era más experimentado – si pierdes el control Bella estará muy triste por tu culpa, y no solo ella sufrirá mi muerte, sino Tanya. Y por las dos tienes un gran afecto, más te vale no fallar – torcí mi sonrisa, se que reflejaba dolor…

Edward suspiró y se acercó a mi brazo, ahora solo faltaba que yo tampoco perdiera el control y no le atacara a él… Tanya vino a mi lado, me cogió de la mano y me besó, como aquella tarde, exactamente igual, fue cuando Edward aprovechó y noté sus dientes en mi carne, mi vello se erizó, comencé a temblar, cada vez más, intenté girar la cabeza para mirarle, pero Tanya me la sujetó con fuerza y aumentó la velocidad de su beso, comenzó a ser más pasional, yo seguía temblando, y de pronto, paró. Edward ya no estaba en mi brazo. Tanya me dio otro beso

- ¿Estas seguro de que esta limpia?

- Si, sabes asqueroso – dijo dirigiéndose a mí, yo sonreí

- Me alegro, así se te quitarán las ganas de atacarme mientras duermoó pensativo y sorprendido

- No hay de qué

Ya se hacía de día, y menudo día más movidito. Más tarde me enteré de que ya habían hecho la ruta por el bosque para dejar la marca de Bella por todas partes, Sam se había encargado de llevarla de un sitio a otro, en lugar de mi… la guerra sería esta noche, y estábamos preparados.

* * *

_Aquí esta el megacapítulo destinado al reto, quiero deciros que mi historia no acaba aquí, pero el reto manda que sea un capítulo, eso significa que cuando terminen las votaciones y ya haya un ganador elegido, lo continuaré. Mi consejo es que pongais la historia como "Add to Alert story list" eso significa que cuando yo suba un capítulo se os enviará un mensaje a vuestra bandeja de entrada avisandoos para que podais leerlo, esa opción la encontrareis donde bajo pone "GO" en la flechita te saldrán opciones, busca esa._

_Quiero decir más cosas, la primera que en la escena subida de tono me ha costado MUCHISIMO ponerme en el lado del hombre... y más en primera persona... me ha resultado muy dificil, de verdad, pero ha sido divertido. Otra cosa más que quiero decir es que auellos que sean pacientes y esperen a que termine el reto podrán leer el verdadero Lemon... este solo ha sido una introducción..._

_Quiero también darle las gracias a Zitzu por su review y por todos los que me dejeis. Para dejarme un Review click en "go"_

_ Tomatazos o felicitaciones?_

_FreeDom_


End file.
